Plum Attraction
by LOSTforHOUSE
Summary: Written for the hcsmutathon on livejournal. HouseCameron established relationship. Minor s4 spoilers include Cameron's hair color and a shirt worn by House. Rated M for sex.


_A/N: Written for the hcsmutathon on livejournal. House/Cameron established relationship. Minor spoilers for season four include Cameron's hair color and a shirt worn by House. Many thanks to my betas bonorattle, calumfan, and lynetteinspaghet._

"Ho ho holy hell! What's that smell?" House returned home from watching football at Wilson's house. Motorcycle helmet under the crook of his left arm, while his right juggled his cane and house keys.

"I'm in here!" Cameron's voice shouted from down the hall. Light flittered out into the hallway casting a golden glow on the walls.

"I'll ask again, what's that smell?" As House scrunched his nose he limped down the hallway to find Cameron sitting on the center of his bed painting her toenails. Her creamy supple legs bent up as she leaned over to scrutinize her toes.

House leaned on the doorframe, left arm rested above his head as he traced up her legs with his eyes. Red cotton underwear peeked out teasingly from underneath his blue and white striped dress shirt; she had remarked that he looked like a farmer in it, very hot but a farmer nonetheless. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the top three buttons were undone, and revealed her silky chest and that freckle he enjoyed very much.

"I painted my toenails and now I'm waiting for them to dry," she blew some air towards her feet and wiggled her toes. "You like? It's called Plum Attraction," Cameron swiveled on the bed to face him, holding her legs out.

"Looks good, I guess, smells awful."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she inspected her feet. House moved around the front of the bed, eyeing her legs the entire time. He picked up a shopping bag on the floor, and pulled out a box of candy canes and a Santa hat.

Cameron blushed a little, "I couldn't resist. I intended to go in just for nail polish but the holiday spirit took over at the drug store; they were impulse buys at the register."

House hummed low in his throat opening a candy cane and putting it in his mouth, sucking lewdly. Then he took the Santa hat in his hands as he sat on the bed at her feet. He tugged her small foot and pulled her close to him. Her pelvis lined up with his hips; her left foot draped across his lap and her right curled behind him. He took the hat and placed it on her head, blonde wavy hair fell around her face and she smiled. He took the candy cane out of his mouth and held it out to her. Cameron's tongue shot out and circled the tip, then enveloping it almost whole.

"Looks good," he leaned forward, pulling the candy cane out of her mouth, and placed a kiss on her lips, which she eagerly returned, both tasting the peppermint flavor.

House moved his left hand up and in through the open shirt Cameron was wearing, he palmed her left breast and bit down on her bottom lip; Cameron moaned and pulled away.

She scooted back on the bed until she sat up straight against the headboard; her legs lewdly splayed. She toyed with the remaining closed buttons on the shirt she was wearing with her left hand as her right trickled down to toy with her red underwear.

House licked his lips and grinned, "You're going to pay for being a tease." He laid on his stomach, head between her thighs as his fingers tickled the underside of her creamy thighs.

"I enjoy being punished," she grinned down at him as she opened the last button and pushed it out of the way so her breasts were uncovered; the bedside lamp cast a glow over her snowy skin.

"I know; you're very naughty and these," House hooked his fingers through the top of her underwear and began to slide them down her thighs, "are coming off."

Cameron lifted her hips in the air a bit so he could get them down her legs; stopping at the bottom of her feet she placed her legs over his shoulders and placed her head back. Cameron closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her pussy.

House rumbled deep in his chest as he began to lick gently on her outer lips; her hips jerked at the touch. He parted her folds with his hands and began to lick up and down her opening; he found out early on it didn't take fancy maneuvers to get her wet and off. He loved that she was simply turned on by him.

Cameron moaned and moved her hands to play with her breasts. House licked her pussy faster, steering clear of her clit for the moment. He looked up to see her face flushed, mouth parted, and hands tweaking her nipples.

House pushed two fingers into her wet pussy and flicked his tongue over her clit in rapid motion up and down. Cameron panted loudly, back arched away from the headboard as House sucked on her clit until she came. He drank up her fluids as the aftershocks subsided and pulled his fingers out, licking them clean.

Cameron rested her head back against the bed, eyes closed, as House placed kisses up her body. He placed one on her lips, tongues mingling as she tasted herself on him earning a moan from her.

As he rested between her splayed thighs he looked up at her flushed face, blonde hair in disarray and the Santa hat falling off slightly.

"If I knew pedicures were this sexy in the past I would have stalked a lot more nail salons."

Cameron snorted, "I'll let you live with the delusion of nail salons strewn with half-naked women just a bit longer."

"Thanks."


End file.
